Makorra Week
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: This were my entries for Makorra week awhile back.
1. Fantasy

"Come in!" Mako called. He heard the old attic door squeak open and light feet pad into the room. He turned as the door swung shut. "Korra?" The avatar stood before him, head down, in her usual attire, except she was barefoot and she wasn't the usual happy, ready to rock n' roll Korra.

"Hi," she said softly, not looking him in the eye.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" he inquired, taking notice in the lack of eye contact, seeing how she stood awkwardly messing with her fingers. She nodded, still not look up. "Korra?" he said, walking over to her. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her chin, pulling up so he could try to find some sort of answer in her eyes. He didn't see answers, but tears. Shining tears, filling and spilling over her cerulean blue eyes. "Kor-" He was silenced as she threw herself at him, kissing him deeply. She pressed her lips fiercely against his, sending a pleasant tingle down his spine and into his stomach. She pulled back abruptly, leaving his mouth mid-kiss.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry," she blubbered, trying to wipe her eyes free of tears. Mako stared, confused, at the crying girl. "I… I'll j-just go," she said as another wave of tears flowed down her cheeks. She turned, wiping furiously at her eyes, and headed for the exit. She wanted to save what miniscule amount of dignity she had left. She had come to Mako to see if he could help her somehow, but now she saw it was a mistake.

"Wait," Mako murmured, placing a light hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to look at him. Her face was red and splotchy, tears were pouring unceasingly from her blue eyes and her hair was slightly mussed up. It was breaking his heart to see her like this. "Korra, what's wrong?" She stared at him a minute before rushing back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently.

"Oh M-Mako," she sobbed. "I'm s-so scared. Amon's in m-my nightmares all t-the time, a-a-all the equalists are after me for b-being the s-so-called avatar." She cried into his chest. "How can I even be the avatar? I can't even master airbending I feel like everything's crumbling at my feet and I have no idea where to go. I don't even know why I came here. You're still obviously head over heels for Mrs. Asami Sato," she said, bitterness lacing her tone. Mako's eyes widened at the mention of the non-bender, and then realization hit him like an earth disk in the gut. If he felt this strongly for Korra, if he enjoyed having his arms around her, if his stomach flip slopped every time she stepped into a room, if he loved the feeling of her lips on his, then there was no way anything else should matter.

"Korra," he whispered. "Oh Korra, I've been so stupid. No one else in the world matters to me as much as you do." He pulled away and looked at her. Her lips were trembling slightly as he cupped her face and wiped away her tears. "I am so sorry," he told her. "Can you ever forgive me?" She looked him, eyes wide in disbelieve and fear at what he'd just confessed. This is what she'd always wanted, right? To hear how much he needed her, how much he wanted to be with her? She smiled just a bit and leaned forward, kissing him in response.

"Yes," she grinned against his mouth, "yes, I can." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly, wanting more. She knew she finally had someone to lean on. Someone she could come to when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Mako kissed her back roughly.

"I… love… you," he whispered as he kissed her. Korra sighed against his mouth and tilted her head this way and that to kiss him better. The firebender felt her knees give way underneath and he hoisted her up around his waist. She wrapped her legs around his back and he cradled her back and pressed himself as close as possible to her. "Mm, Korra," he half moaned. He stumbled backwards blindly, bumping into the kitchen table. He felt his way around the room before finally finding the stairs to his and Bolin's rooms. Still supporting the avatar, he tripped his way up the steps and made it to solid ground, not breaking their heated lip lock once.

"Mmm, Mako," Korra murmured against his jaw as he laid her down. "Mako."

_Mako. Mako, get up._

"Korra? What's that?"

_Come on Mako! It's time to get up._

Everything was going fuzzy and getting darker by the second. "Mako! Get up! He opened his eyes and a bright, piercing light met his eyes.

"Korra?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to see through his hazy vision. He saw a bright flash of white as someone grinned.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head," she told him as she walked to his closet. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was at Air Temple Island. The war was over. It had all been a dream, a fantasy. He sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. It was a simple image his subconscious had conjured up. He tried to push the dream away, but he couldn't help but think… _what if?_ What if he had realized sooner how he felt for Korra? What if things had been different than they were?

"Are you alright?" Korra was standing next to him, a stack of folded clothes in her hands. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yea, just tired," he reassured her, taking his clothes from her. Korra looked at him for a moment before nodding and sitting next to him.

"Aren't we all?" she said. Mako nodded in silent agreement, fingering a loosed thread on his jacket. _It was just a dream. _Korra scooted closer and kissed his cheek. "I'll let you get dressed. Breakfast's ready down stairs." She told him as she stood. The firebender reached out and grabbed her fingers suddenly, making her turn.

"I love you," he whispered, blushing softly as he stared into her ocean eyes. Korra smiled and kissed him softly.

I love you, too," she smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before walking out of his room.

_What if?_

He tried pushing it to the back of his mind as he pulled his clothes on. There was no point on dwelling on it. It had just been a fantasy after all.


	2. Damage

_Damage, Wreckage, Destruction_

Everywhere. Everything had been hit by the equalist airships. More than half the city had been turned to rubble and countless lives had been taken. Mako took in what he could see of the city through the smoke. It had nearly brought him to his knees to see the pro-bending arena go down, it had been his home. Where he and Bolin had lived, but this… The city, _his _city, crumbling to nothing nearly stopped his heart.

He turned in a slow circle, unable to take in all the ruin if the city. He stopped, seeing a figure on her knees, head in her hands, shoulders shaking.

_Korra._

She had been through so much, physically, emotionally. You could still see the scars on her arms and neck. Most of the worst ones, the one on her legs and back, stayed covered, but he knew they were there, and he knew they haunted her day and night. Now, their were newer marks on her from her recent battle with Amon. _Amon._ His name still gave the firebender chills. Having his body controlled like that, he had never felt pain that excruciating. He had come so close to losing his bending. The one thing that had kept him and his baby brothers alive on the streets, was nearly taken from him. Then he remembered, Korra. She'd had her bending taken, three elements gone in the blink of an eye. Even though Avatar Aang had returned her bending, he knew the feeling of not being able to bend still scared her.

"Korra." She lifted her head and looked at him. He could see the damage of Republic City reflected in her ocean eyes. He could see her eyes filled with tears. Everything was so sudden on the girl, so unbearable, so heart heart-wrenching.

"M-Mako," she choked. He got down on his knees next to her and gently touched her face. "I let this happen," she whispered.

"No," he told her, "you didn't." He couldn't believe she thought this was her fault. This was Amon's doing. "Amon and the equalists did this. You had no part in it." He tried to reassure her, but she shook her head stubbornly.

"If I could have mastered airbending sooner, m-maybe… maybe this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been so caught up in all the drama, I could have focused." She was set and determined to convince herself that everything was her fault. The emotional pain was just too much on her. Even though Mako had confessed his love to her, he knew she was still hurt and confused.

"Korra," he lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. I know that I've caused a lot of struggle and pain, and I can't say I'm sorry enough, but you've got to listen. None of this is your fault." Tears began pouring from her eyes. She sighed and dropped her head.

"But it is," she mumbled. He saw her shoulders shake for a moment before she began slumping forward. The firebender caught her before she hit the dirt. She'd fainted, exhaustion finally pulling her into unconsciousness. Mako scooped her up and made his way back to Air Temple Island through all the damage.

"She'll be alright, eventually. She just needs to rest." Pema told him softly. Mako nodded as he watched Korra sleep. "Call me if you need anything." She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. As she walked to the door, the boy looked over his shoulder at the young woman.

"Thank you, Pema. For everything." he said. Pema looked back at him and smiled.

"You're welcome, dear," she said, and walked out of the room. Mako turned and looked at Korra. Pema had changed her clothes so she was wearing a long, baggy shirt and thin pants. Her back was to him and he could see one of the many scars that ran along her back. He pressed a gentle finger against the tip and traced it until he hit the shirt collar.

"Korra," he mumbled, "I'm so sorry." All the pain he'd caused her, he hated it. He'd been the source of her hurt, and it was killing him inside.

"Mako." He looked up at the sound of his name. Korra had turned her head and was looking at him with lidded eyes.

"Korra!" He grasped her hand, moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"It's okay. I forgive you," she whispered, smiling slight as she turned to face him. The firebender grinned weakly in relief and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Now it's time you come to your senses," he told her, his lips brushing against her skin as he pulled back. "You haven't done anything, Korra. All this was Amon. It's our chance to rebuild the city and make it better than ever." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She nodded and closed her eyes, a few tears escaping from underneath her eyelids. She opened them again and stared at Mako.

"I know." She said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, falling asleep again. Mako leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," he murmured. The damage had been done. Now it was time to try and fix everything.


	3. Balance

"Hey, you two! How's the party?" Bolin walked up with Asami on his arm. Mako turned to face his baby brother, his arm wrapped around Korra's waist.

"It's amazing! Did you guys just get here?" the firebender asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Traffic," Asami answered for her fiancé. Korra and Mako nodded.

"We got here early to beat the traffic." Korra informed her. The non-bender smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, better late than never." She and Korra giggled. "I love your dress, it's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks. I got it from a small shop on the north side of town. I'll have to take you some time." Korra said. Asami grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Oh, definitely! So, you hungry?" she asked the waterbender.

"I'm starved! Let's go get something to eat." She grabbed Asami's arm and began tugging her to the buffet table.  
"I'll be back soon." she told Bolin and pecked him on the lips. The boys watched the girls link arms and make their way to the food.

The council members had decided to throw a party for the defeat of Amon. Even though havoc had been caused throughout the city, and people's lives had been taken; even though there was a mountainous pile of repair to be done, Amon _had _been defeated. The invitations were sent out to most the higher class members of the city and a few of the middle class. Of course, the saviors of the city had to attend as well, so the Avatar Krew dressed up and dolled up and here they were.

"So, you two got a date planned yet?" Mako questioned his younger brother. The earthbender shook his head.

"Nah, not yet. It was so sudden when I asked her, I figured she might wanna wait a little. I'm gonna wait until she brings it up." He told Mako. Several weeks after their arrival in Republic City, Bolin had dropped to one knee and asked Asami to marry him. "What about you? Do you plan on asking Korra to marry you any time soon?" He laughed as he watched his brother blush bright red.

"Well… I… uh… you see… uh" his tongue was tying itself in knots.

"Dude," Bolin said, "take your time. I was just kidding." Mako opened his mouth again before closing it in defeat.

"I know… but I want to." He mumbled miserably. "I've got her necklace and everything. I just don't know how to ask." He confessed to his younger brother. Bolin set his mouth to the side and knit his eyebrows together.

"Bro, I don't know what to tell you, except that you'll know the right time to ask." He looked around and saw the two girls coming back. "In the meantime, why don't you go dance with her?" The firebender looked and smiled at the girl of his dreams.

"Sounds like a plan," he told him. "Korra! Come on, let's dance!"

"Next up, Abracadabra!" Korra's eyes lit up.

"I love this song!" she squealed. Mako laughed and grabbed her hand. He placed the other on her hip as she set a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked. She grinned and nodded, and the music started up.

_I heat up, I can't cool down. Got me spinnin' round and round, round and round, and round it goes. Where it stops, nobody knows._

Right from the beginning they were spinning on the dance floor. As Korra held onto Mako's hand, she thought, '_balance, balance'._

_Every time you call my name, I heat up like a burnin' flame. Burnin' flame, full of desire. Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher. Abra – Abracadabra. I wanna reach out and grab ya._

Mako reached out and grabbed her waist and tugged her close to him and spun with her. The whole time, he kept the rhythm in his head, chanting, _balance, balance._

_Abra- Abracadabra. Abracadabra. You make me hot, you make me sigh. You make me laugh, you make me cry. Keep me burnin' for your love, with the touch of a velvet glove. Abra-Abracadabra. I wanna reach out and grab ya._

The crowd had created a circle around Mako and Korra, watching the pair dance. They were spinning around in circles, jumping across the dance floor. They were adding a touch of the old style to the new way of dancing.

_Abra- Abracadabra. Abracadabra. I feel the magic in you caress. I feel magic when I touch your dress. Silk and satin, leather and lace. Black panties with an angel's face. I see magic in your eyes. I hear the magic in your sighs. Just when I think I'm gonna get away; I hear those words that you always say._

Korra pretended to pull the firebender back to her and then spun into his arms. He spun her out and then back in, grasping her hand tightly. Korra looked at him, questioning him without words. He beamed and nodded.

_Abra- Abracadabra. I wanna reach out and grab ya. Abra-Abracadabra. Abracadabra. Every time you call my name, I heat up like a burnin' flame. Burnin' flame, full of desire. Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher. Yea, yeeaaaa._

Korra twirled herself away from the firebender. She faced him and saw him get into his stance, ready to catch her. The crowd around them hushed instantly as she took off at a sprint. The entire time, the two of them had their thoughts synced. _Balance, balance, balance._

She leapt up into the air and turn. She looked down and saw Mako ready. She relaxed herself and landed in his arms. One leg was laid across his right shoulder, while her left leg was wrapped tight around his waist. Mako grabbed her thigh to keep her up and placed a hand on her back. Korra gripped the upper arm that was behind her back and leaned back so the tip of her hair was brushing the floor. Mako took a deep breath. _Balance._ He began spinning her, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

_I heat up, I can't cool down. My situation goes round and round. I heat up, I can't cool down. My situation goes round and round. I heat up._

The song was ending and the pair slowed down.

_Can't cool down. My situation goes round and round. 'heat up', I heat up, can't cool down/_

The water bender slid her leg from his shoulder and her heel hit the floor. Mako kept them spinning in a slow circle as she raised herself up so she was face to face with him, her leg still gripping his middle. 

_My situation goes round and round. I heat up, 'heat up', can't cool down. My sitiation goes round and round._

They slowed to a stop and Mako dropped her into a low dip._ Balance._

_I heat up, I can't cool down._

The song ended and the crowd burst into applause. The stood up straight and bowed and curtseyed. Everyone eventually dispersed as the next song started up and Bolin and Asami came up to them.

"Dudes! I had no idea you guys could dance like that!" Bolin said, excitement pouring from him as Korra blushed, from both embarrassment and all the dancing she had just accomplished.

"Practice makes perfect," she smiled. Asami talked to Korra for a minute about how she'd learn to dance in such an amazing fashion and Bolin gave Mako a look.

"I'm not saying that now's the time, but it would be a pretty good time. Take her out on the balcony and ask." The earthbender whispered and Mako nodded, gulping as he tugged out Korra's sleeve.

"Hm? What is it, hun?" She asked him. He swallowed. All of the sudden his mouth felt like it was full of sand.

"C-can I t-talk to you?" he cursed himself for stuttering. Korra scrunched her eyebrows in worry.

"Sure," she replied. She took his arm and he led her to the huge doors that led to the balcony. They walked outside and the wind whipped around them, messing up their hair. Korra shivered and Mako draped his jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek. "Now, is everything alright?" she asked him. He nodded and shoved his hand into his pocket. He fingered the cool stone that was sitting at the bottom.

"Yea, everything's fine," his voice cracked a bit at the end. Korra cocked an eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but I haven't been able to. I know that the city still needs a lot of repairs and that we just got back, but I… uh…er," he began tripping over his words again.

"Mako," Korra said gently as she laid a hand on his cheek. "What is it?" He gulped and took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" He looked straight into her eyes. He watched in slight amusement as they widened to the size of dinner plates.

"W… what?" she whispered. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Mako grasped the necklace in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated, presenting the red and blue stone to her. Korra almost stopped breathing, she was dumbfounded. She nodded her head slowly before she could comprehend everything.

"Yes," she breathed. She grinned as she realized what she was agreeing to. "Yes! Yes, yes!" She flung herself at him and kissed him. She pulled back, her heart racing. He wrapped the choker around her neck and she fingered the stone. "It's absolutely beautiful." she gushed. The firebender smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair. Everything was in perfect balance.

"I love you, too."


	4. Ever After

"Korra," Mako mumbled through a pile of pillows. "Ky." He turned his head, trying to block out the baby's wailing. The avatar hadn't moved a muscle. "Korra." She threw an arm out and smacked him in the head.

"Your turn," she groaned. Mako sat up and looked at her, rubbing the back of his head. She wore nothing but her underwear and one his shirts.

"It's _your _turn," he told her. She sighed and drearily raised her head. He looked at her and begged her silently to get the crying child. She moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she snapped, irritated. The firebender sighed in relief and flopped back into his pillows. Korra narrowed her eyes at her husband and pulled her leg back and kicked. He flew off the bed onto the floor with a loud 'oomph'. She laughed and leapt off the bed and walked into the nursery. She hurried over to the screaming infant and picked her up.

"Shh, Ky. It's okay, Ky Le." she whispered into the baby's dark hair. The child settled down a bit at being in her mother's arms, but she still refused to be quiet. "Ky, baby, what's wrong?" The baby only answered by yelling louder. Korra winced slightly and stumbled over to the old, wooden rocking chair sitting next to the window. She gently lowered herself into the chair and began rocking back and forth slowly. She laid the baby down in her arms and watched her writhe and cry.

"Ky, sweet pea." she whispered, desperate for her daughter to quiet down and sleep. She looked down and noticed the way the moonlight shined in through the window onto Ky Le's delicate face and it reminded her of a song her mother had taught her long ago. She opened her mouth slightly and began to sing.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace. Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face._

The baby quieted down, hearing Korra's gentle voice. She looked down at Ky and smiled as she kept singing.

_One sweet angel sleepin' in my arms. You are the promise I knew God would keep. You are the gift that makes my world complete._

Ky Le's ochre eyes slowly began to close as her mother's soft voice lulled her into a peaceful unconsciousness. Korra sighed as her daughter began to fall asleep.

_And you'll never know how much I love you, but I'll keep on tellin' you my whole life through. Now I believe in miracle and you're the reason why._

She stood up slowly, cradling the infant in her arms, and walked to her crib. She lowered her voice as she laid her down.

_So dream on, while I song you my angel's lullaby._

Ky Le gave on last yawn before turning over and falling asleep, Korra smiled and leaned down and kissed her baby on the forehead.

"I never knew you could sing," Mako murmured from the doorway. The waterbender turned and looked at him. He was grinning and holding out his scarf. "Here, give her this." He gave her the bright fabric, which she place in the crib next to Ky Le. The baby immediately latched onto the worn scarf. Mako wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he watched their baby girl sleep. "She is so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, "just like her mother." The avatar smiled and leaned into the warm firebender.

"I'm flattered," she said, turning her head into his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her hair. "I'm tired, carry me." She looked at him pleadingly. He grinned and scooped her into his arms. "I love you," she whispered. This was how it was supposed to be. This was her happily ever after.

"I love you, too," he mumbled as she drifted back to sleep, clutching to his ratty old tank top. 


End file.
